Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to masks for use in a lithography apparatus and/or methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to reflective masks for use in an extreme ultraviolet (EUV) lithography apparatus and/or methods of manufacturing the same.
Related Art
In general, a lithography apparatus uses deep ultraviolet (DUV) light, as a light source, and a transmissive mask. As integrated circuit (IC) devices have become highly integrated and line widths thereof have become more reduced, an extreme ultraviolet (EUV) lithography apparatus has been developed which uses EUV light, a wavelength of which is shorter than that of DUV light, as a light source, and a reflective mask, so as to improve a resolution.
In the EUV lithography apparatus, a shadowing effect may occur due to obliquely incident light. That is, shadows occur on both sides of a light absorption pattern. The shadowing effect may make it difficult to accurately form a photoresist pattern on a substrate to be exposed.